The Hatter and the Hare
by Broken N Bleeding
Summary: Ever wonder what that brief moment in front of the tea shop was about when Hatter saw Mad March, not knowing who it was and said, "It can't be!"? I do! So this is my interpretation of that moment.
1. Chapter 1

Marchy and Hatter ran through the maze of broken buildings and abandoned green spaces. The Spade suits were not far behind and were determined to capture Marchy once and for all. Hatter was oblivious to why they were chasing March but all their time together told him it wouldn't be good. Dodo would never take March in so they were looking for a new place to hide. Marchy led Hatter to a building with the door chained but loosely. They just barely managed to slip inside and they ran into a vacant room, happy for the chance to catch their breath.

"What have you done now, Marchy?" Hatter asked in between heavy pants.

March looked at his long time friend and shook his head, "I don't think I should involve you in this, Hatsy."

Hatter stared at him in disbelief and perhaps even disappointment. How could he say such a thing? They had been riling up trouble for both the Red Queen and her Suits as well as the Resistance since they were boys. Sure there were times they would cause some trouble on their own; however, they never failed to let one another know what was going on. March was the only person Hatter had ever trusted since the March family had taken him in after his parents were – punished – for being involved in the Resistance. The March family were in the queen's court and well to do but the spoiling they bestowed on their son, who simply goes by March or Marchy by most, caused him to have no respect for anyone around him. Marchy would go on sprees that would embarrass his parents to the point where the Red Queen wouldn't stand for it anymore. Hearing that they were now her targets, the March family ran, with young Hatter in tow. Marchy and Hatter were pushed into a secret passage his parents had long built into their home which led outside the Casino. Once they reached the outer door to the passage, they could see Marchy's parents being arrested by the Aces. Hatter and Marchy both knew what their fates would be if they tried to fight back so they ran instead. Because of the March family's association with the Red Queen, the Resistance refused to help them. Hatter would be tolerated by the known leader of the Resistance, Dodo, but not without suspect considering the March family had been raising him from the age of five. So they spent the past many years, going from hide out to hide out, doing what they could to eat and even get an occasional oyster tea. Stealing and hustling had always been their way but as of late, Marchy was getting more bold, violent even. So now, Hatter wondered if he did want to be involved in whatever March had done this time.

Marchy looked into Hatter's eyes and smiled. "Aw," he started. "C'mon, bub. Stiff upper lip. I'm trying to get us established with a legitimate business."

"Legitimate?" Marchy nodded. "So legitimate that the Spades are now looking for us?"

"No, Hatter. Just me. They only want me."

Again, Hatter was feeling the hurt of this betrayal. "It's almost always been us Marchy. If they take you, they take me as well."

"Hatter," Marchy said. "Hatter, you need to stop this trusting in others. We've had some good times but it's time to start looking out for me now. And you need to start looking out for you. I've already started something special for you to get you going. Follow me."

They got up and looked around the building. They quietly walked through the large entrance room and into a hallway. Marchy opened the first door they came to in the hall and it was filled with bottles of Passion and Lust. Hatter wasn't sure what to make of this as Marchy opened each door to reveal astonishing stocks of oyster teas: Hope, Serenity, Excitement, Peace, Contentment, Self Importance... There were so many stocked here. This hall of stocked closets led to a room that was in the interior but had no roof. It was one of the few places where soil had settled and small patches of green grass had begun to grow.

"What is all this?" Hatter asked.

"Well, it was going to be our office and even loft but I'm afraid the Spades caught wind of me..." Marchy trailed off.

"Lemme guess: They caught on to you stealing all these teas didn't they?"

"Well, believe it or not most of them I bought. I didn't tell you but I was able to get hold of my parents jewels," Marchy paused a second knowing that telling Hatter these secrets would burn him even more. "So," he continued. "I have purchased quite a few; however, others were in fact stolen and you don't want to know how."

"So what now?" Hatter asked blankly, not sure how to take all this secrecy from his best friend.

"Now, I leave the tea shop to you, my friend."

Hatter turned and looked at Marchy in shock. "Me? Why me?"

"Look, my old friend," Marchy walked over to Hatter and put his hands on his shoulders. "I've been doing some pretty nasty deeds – sometimes for the Resistance, but sometimes also for the Queen."

Hatter flung his hands in between March's arms and flung them away. "What do you mean nasty deeds for the Queen? After what she did to our families how can you EVER do anything for HER!"

"Because my rope came to it's end and I didn't have a choice. But I may have gotten a little carried away." They heard the Spades approaching the block with their careless hollering at one and another to look in this building and check that building. "Look, just open this tea shop. An old friend from school days, Dormouse, will be here in the morning to help you get this heap turned into a profitable place for you. Just do me a favor and stay the hell away from Dodo. He's nothing but trouble."

Hatter just stood as Marchy walked passed him back down the hall. Neither of them looked back. March had made his decision and was leaving Hatter. Hatter was too hurt to let March know how he really felt about this. You had to be hard and coy to survive in this increasingly harsh world, and that is exactly what Hatter would be from now on.

What Hatter didn't get to see was Marchy running past the two buildings adjacent to the future tea shop and drawing the Spades away. Finally, on the edge of the city, hundreds of feet from the ground, March stopped and turned to face the Spades. Ten walked forward and grabbed March's hands. "You do this again, Mad March, and the Queen will have your head!" A scarab hovered by where they were standing, they boarded and headed toward the Casino.

Years had passed and Hatter had indeed become a successful owner of the tea shop. It resembled a mad house with people screaming at one another for this tea or that tea, make this trade or I'll offer you this for that tea. Hatter had begun to play both sides of the table, so to speak. Not that he would ever admit this or show his feelings to anyone, he was hurt that the Queen had taken all he had in two families and his best friend, but he was also jaded by the Resistance for not taking him and Marchy in when they had to escape the Casino as teenagers and needed the most help. Hatter didn't fit in either world but did what he could to survive. He's supplied the masses with the addictive oyster teas, made a little money to live comfortably. But then he would also take the excess in profits to the Resistance. Food was a hard thing for them to come by since they were all now in hiding. Hatter also enjoyed the reputation this earned him. He wasn't fully trusted by either side but both sides needed him. To say that Hatter was comfortable was an understatement. But his handy little world was about to once again be shattered, but by the least person in the world he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ace of Hearts walked hurriedly down the corridor in the Casino. He had called a meeting of the Aces to discuss something that had happened and no one wanted to be the one to tell the queen. The Aces were the heads of each type of suit and dealt primarily with matters of the royal court. The rest of the policing force consisted of each type of suit: Clubs, Spades, Hearts, and Diamonds. Within each group of suits where command leaders One through Ten and each of those command leaders had a force of lesser suit members that basically just bullied and spied on those in the city.

Ace of Hearts entered the Aces Headquarters and signaled for his peers to sit. He grabbed a remote and pushed the button to open the wall screen and reveal an all too familiar face. The Mad March. He used to be a minor pest to the Queen over the years but in a heist of oyster teas, he managed to kill two people. The Red Queen was impressed with his skills, saying that he was quick as a hare, and wanted to make a deal with him to keep his head. Naturally he accepted and was now her favored assassin. She loved how close he kept getting to the Resistance, though Dodo and the rumored Caterpillar kept seeming to escape him. But the Aces never fully trusted him. How could they when they were the very ones that arrested his parents and brought them to their fates before the Red Queen.

It wasn't long before the Aces' suspicion of him was proven right. Mad March had gotten into a tussle with Two of Diamonds and killed him. This might be something the Queen would overlook since it was Mad March; however, Two of Diamonds happened to be the brother of the Duchess, the fiance of the Queen's son, Jack Heart. The Duchess was the Queen's way of keeping tabs on her rebellious son so this murder of her brother would be a major set back. She may want to help Jack rebel if she wanted to seek revenge.

"Okay," Ace of Hearts began. "Last night, Mad March had a little too much superiority tea and got into a fight with Two of Diamonds, Duchess's brother. We are not entirely certain what the fight was about but witnesses say they heard them saying something about the Duchess and Jack and the Caterpillar." The other three Aces sat and listened, carefully taking in what Ace of Hearts was saying. "Mad March never returned to his apartment last night or this morning. I've had Ten of Hearts watching the entire time." Then he turned to Ace of Clubs. "I know your Ten has worked with Mad March on rare occasion before working as the Queen's right hand with your Nine." Ace of Clubs nodded. "Find out from them if they might know of any place he might be hiding. We need to find him fast!"

Ace of Clubs nodded and left the meeting. Ace of Hearts finished up with the other Aces by agreeing that the three of them would tell the King. Then they would do whatever the King asked of them as far as telling the Queen. They hoped he would do it for them... They had already suffered enormous turnover lately and didn't want to literally loose their heads.

Ace of Clubs approached the throne room and knelt before the queen.

"What is it, Ace?" the Red Queen asked bluntly.

"My Queen, I simply need Ten and Nine for a meeting of the Clubs," he said continuing to bow.

"Very well," she said signaling for them to leave with their Ace. Mr. White of the White Rabbit organization stood in Ten's spot as the Queen always needed someone next to her for her to bark orders at. White Rabbit mostly was involved in retrieving oysters from the other side of the looking glass but did occasional dirty work and spying for the Queen.

Ace, Ten and Nine of Clubs left the throne room and went to the lobby of the Casino. "We have a serious problem. I need to find Mad March and fast. Do either of you know about any place he may try to hide?"

"What's he done now?" asked Ten pointedly.

"I don't think I want to know," Nine said in a mousy voice.

Ace sighed. "Maybe it's best you don't know. You don't have to tell the Queen what you don't know." They nodded, though Ten's was reluctant while Nine's was eager. "I just need to find him and he's not in his usual spots."

Ten nodded. "I think he and Hatter had a place to hide out in right before the Spades brought him in for the last time. I'll show you where." They headed off to the map room to look at a map of the city.

In the meantime, the other Aces were able to quietly get word to the King that they needed to see him immediately and he met them at their headquarters. The troubling news of the previous night's events were indeed heavy. The King let them off the hook and told them to try and keep it quiet until they could locate Mad March. "So," he said as he walked out the door. "You better find him quickly because the only thing worse than delivering bad news to the Queen is delivering bad news to the Queen when she's the last to know!"


	3. Chapter 3

Doormouse began every day like the previous, and the one before that and before that and so on and so forth. Opening the tea shop for Hatter and praying to not be trampled by people looking for their next fix. "Gonna need a little strength tea, me self today I think."

Just as she stepped inside the tea shop and tried to close the door behind her, it burst back open and she was snatched up by her collar. Ace of Clubs had her in his grips and he snarled, "Where is he?"

"Hatter?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"No! Where is Mad March?" There was a fire in his eyes that burned straight into her meager little soul.

"I... I... I don't... Do ya mind lettin' me go?" He loosened his grip but not his stance. "I don't know where that psycho is. He ditched Hatter and me years ago so I don't know why you're comin' around here for."

Ace turned to Nine. "Stay here. Call me if you see anything suspicious. You two little whimpering peons should get along nicely." Ace and Ten headed out the door. Neither liked the insult but neither would say anything about it. When Ace of Clubs was on a mission, it was wise to not be in his way or on his nerves. Nine was actually relieved to be in a place other than at Ace's side!

"So," Doormouse said as she started to get the shop ready for the day and people began to trickle in. "What's up with Mad Marchy this time?"

"I don't know and I don't wish to know either!" Nine replied, following Doormouse around.

"Ah," she said. "Must be really bad for an Ace of any suit to leave the Casino." Nine nodded. "Well, Niiiine..." she said drawing out his name. "Would you like some tea? Some Serenity, perhaps?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

Hatter was walking down the road toward the tea shop. He had just left the library with some very disturbing news. Dodo felt kind enough to warn Hatter that Mad March was missing after doing something witnesses described as beyond the forgiveness of the Queen but no one dared say exactly what. Dodo was actually concerned that March would show up on Hatter's door. Now, let it be known that Dodo could care less if Hatter dropped dead this moment but rather he was concerned that March would be following him around and may find the library, using that as a bargaining chip for his head.

Hatter walked past a building about a block away from the tea shop when a dark shadow over took him. He looked up to see a very menacing Ace of Clubs in front of him. "Oh, this isn't good," Hatter said.

Ace looked at Hatter with that searing stare that would terrify even a Jabberwocky. "I need Mad March and I need him fast."

"Why are you asking me? The last time I saw him Spades were arresting him just there," Hatter said as he pointed to the edge of the city. "I have nothing to do with him since then. I know he's become an assassin for the Queen and that topples me for no other reason than he is helping the one that killed his own parents. Not much to say about that kind of betrayal."

"You've got a big mouth, Hatter," Ten said as he stepped up next to Ace.

"Look, guys. I don't know where he is and I don't want to know."

"Really," Ace said. "You wouldn't do anything to help the one that started that little tea shop of yours by stealing from the queen, eh?"

"I didn't steal anything. Marchy gave me everything as is and I had no reason to suspect that any of those teas were stolen!"

"Ignorance of a fact, Hatter, does not clear you of the guilt. The only reason we haven't dragged you in is because Mad March guaranteed the Queen the success of the shop in getting the teas to the people."

Ten felt the need to chime in with, "If it weren't for him, you'd be without your head by now, between the stolen goods and your parents involvement with the Resistance. So we have every reason to think you would help your old friend out."

"Well," Hatter said, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know where he is."

"You will call us the moment you see or hear from him or you will loose your head," Ace told him. "And I have suits keeping their eyes on you so I will know where you are at all times, just so you know." Ace and Ten turned and walked away.

"Damn," Hatter whispered to himself. This meant no more contact with the library and it also meant that March could very well be wanting to have Hatter help him out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into this time. He rubbed a growing knot in his neck, put his hat back on, and headed forward to the tea shop.

He was none to happy when he arrived and saw Nine of Clubs sipping tea with Doormouse. While Nine's presence was obvious, Hatter was sure that there were plenty more eyes watching him. He was their only hope in finding Mad March now. That made him a target and he was very uneasy suddenly being in a room full of people. He retreated to his office and loft area. He had roofed it in but managed to have quite the green lawn growing with water piped in for irrigation and plenty of artificial sunlight. He had good reason to roof in his personal space: one for keeping spies out, another for the ever growing smog cloud that was drowning out any sunlight from the inner parts of the city.

He walked to his desk and sat down, trying to take in all the days' events thus far. He was startled by a shadow moving on the far side of his room.

"Hello?" he called out. "Who's in here? This place is locked down and no one gets in here without me!"

"I have my secrets," came a familiar voice. A tall, lean figure emerged from the shadows and Hatter winced at seeing that face, that face that left him behind all those years ago. All that pain and hurt bubbled up to the surface again. "I built on to this place before showing it to you, Hatter. I figured at some point I would need a safe place to hide."

"It's not safe here, MAD March!" Hatter emphasized this new nickname bestowed upon him by the Red Queen. Before it was just Marchy or March but the Queen had turned him into a killing machine, so much so she would laugh and say he was completely mad. "Nine of Clubs is just down the hall, sipping tea with Dormy right now. And who knows how many eyes are now watching me!"

"Then I suggest you keep your voice down, Hatsy."

"What have you done? Wait... I don't want to know."

"Two of Diamonds and I had it out and I was the last one standing."

Hatter stepped forward to try and punch Mad March in the face with his right hand but March anticipated it and stepped aside. Hatter charged at him again and this time March grabbed him and restrained him. March had grown incredibly strong and Hatter couldn't wriggle out of his hold.

"What do you want from me?" Hatter asked out of breath from struggling.

"You are the only person I can trust, Hatsy. I need a way out. I was thinking of going through the looking glass and finding my own way on the other side." March released Hatter and Hatter stared at him in astonishment.

"That's impossible! You know White Rabbit is always at the mirror and they will never let you through since you've killed Duchess's brother! Even if you made it through they would send White Rabbit after you as well as Suits of every kind. And what do you think they will do to me if I try to help you, which I won't anyway?" Hatter was so angry at March for putting him in this situation. Some friend.

"Look, Hatter. I didn't want to do this but I am now. I made you." Hatter stared at him with loathe. "I set this shop up and now you are successful and have a nice life, a much nicer one than your parents could've ever given you while in the Resistance. Which, by the way, the Red Queen knows you help them out as well. It's by my word that you have not lost your head by now for that!"

"That's a load of crap, March! You left me to my fate years ago! I thought they were taking you away to kill you. Little did I know you were going to be in the Queen's embrace and become an assassin trying to kill anything that is still good in this world!" Hatter paused for a moment. "It would have been better if you had been killed that day."

"You traitor," March said in a low voice. "You would have starved to death on the streets if my parents hadn't taken you in. And now you spend you time and fortune on those rebels. That is how you repay my parents' kindness by helping those they despised the most?"

"And how do you honor your parents' memory, Marchy? By nuzzling up to the woman that had them murdered. And they were murdered only because your antics couldn't be tolerated anymore. Well, guess what? It's happened again and you don't have your parents to take your place on the chopping block."

March's face turned blood red and you could see his veins in his temples and neck. "That's what I have you for, Hatter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's there?" came the Duchess's broken voice after a knock at her door.

"It's me, my dear," replied the King.

She opened the door and the King's heart broke to see her in this state. It was obvious she'd been crying all night, her face stained with tears and streaming mascara. Her eyes were puffy and her normally cream colored skin was beet red. He didn't have a daughter but he loved her as one; after all, she was to be his daughter-in-law soon enough.

"Aw, Duchess," he said giving her a hug. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Kill Mad March. Don't let the Queen excuse him this time, Majesty. If she excuses him then I'm telling Jack everything! I'm telling him about why this marriage has been arranged and I'll tell him that we've been feeding him teas secretly to try and keep him in line." The look in her eyes told the King that she was dead serious. He was glad that she hadn't already confessed to Jack. He wasn't sure that she was in love with Jack but he knew that she was compliant with the Queen. God forbid if Jack knew the truth about it all for he would rebel for sure.

"We have the Ace of Clubs looking for him at this moment. We have suits all over watching out for Mad March and we are also tailing his former foster brother, Hatter."

"Hatter," the Duchess said blankly. "Do you really think he'd give up Mad March?"

"I don't know," replied the King. "I hope so. Nine of Clubs is at the tea house watching things."

Duchess nodded and took a deep breath. The King gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll bring him to justice, I promise."

Duchess looked up at him and stared him in the eyes. "Justice? Since when has justice ever ruled this land? Ever since the Red Queen's reign it's been nothing but treachery and 'Off with his head!' and you've allowed it to go on. You do everything she says, knowing it's hurting so many. Please don't talk to me about justice. Just kill Mad March and be done with it."

The King couldn't respond. She was right. But how could he relay to her why he was doing all of this for the Queen? How can one put into words what true love feels like and how it can change a person, even cripple them, into submission just to see one smile on the face of the one they loved the most? But even if he could tell the Duchess about his true love for the Queen, it would fall on deaf ears. Her brother was dead and she loved her brother.

Unbeknownst to the King and the Duchess, Mr. White was standing in the shadows and watched the King enter the Duchess's room. The Queen never trusted anyone and always had eyes watching the King, Winston. After the King left the Duchess's room, Mr. White hurried to the throne room and approached the Queen, bowing.

"Majesty, I have news," he said, afraid to look her in the eye.

"What is it, Mr. White?" She glared at him for she didn't like receiving bad news, even though she sought it out.

Mr. White looked up at her and said quietly, "The King visited the Duchess just now but only for a few minutes."

The Queen's glare became as fire. She hated this jealousy she felt and ordered a nearby suit to bring her some Calm tea.

"Is there anything else, Mr. White?" the Queen asked blankly.

"Well... um..." he stammered.

"Yes?"

"Two of Diamonds..."

The Queen sat up. She knows that is the Duchess's brother.

"What of him, Mr. White?"

"Well, Majesty..." Mr. White was so afraid to be the one to deliver this news. "He was killed last night."

The Queen's eyes widened. It was hard enough to control her son, Jack, but could she handle Duchess and keep her in line despite her brother's death?

"What happened?"

"There are only whispers and no one is coming forth with information; however..."

"Yes?" The Queen was getting agitated.

"Mad March is missing. And it is his name that is being whispered."

She spent a moment in silence. "Mr. White," she said gathering her thoughts and sipping on her cup of Calm tea. "I want you to utilize your forces at the White Rabbit to find him. Have them look for him on the other side of the looking glass. But before you leave the Casino, summon the Aces. They should have heard about this by now and told me."

"My forces, your Majesty?"

"Yes, AGENT White. I am making you the Lead Agent. They are at your command now."

"Thank you, Majesty! I shall call for the Aces right away. And the King?"

"I'll handle him later. You may go," she said waving her hand at him.

Within fifteen minutes, three of the four Aces were bowing before the Queen.

"What news do you have for me today, my Aces?"

They could tell by the tone in her voice she knew something but how much she knew was unknown to them.

Ace of Spades stepped forward. "Your Majesty, there is unrest but we are handling it."

"Unrest? You call the murder of the Duchess's brother and Mad March missing 'unrest'?" She stood from the throne and walked towards the Aces. "Why haven't I been told about this yet? Why did I have to hear it from a second hand source instead of you?"

Ace of Diamonds looked up at the Queen. It was one of his suits that was murdered and he wasn't going to let the Queen hurt them as well, if he could help it.

"Majesty," began the Ace of Diamonds. "We have spoken to the King and he felt it was better we find Mad March and get his side of the story first." The Queen glared at this Ace. How dare they consult the King and not her first.

"Has anyone found him yet?"

"No, ma'am. But I promise you every suit in the kingdom is looking for him. And we have a number of suits watching Hatter and the tea shop."

Hatter. She hated that name. She needed him because of the success of the tea shop. Those teas was how she control the populace with the quick fixes they desired so deeply. But there were rumors he aided the Resistance and refugees as well. Thanks to the Calm tea, she didn't feel as much anger as the Aces had anticipated and she also knew that "punishing" any of the Aces now would be moot. She needed everyone looking for Mad March. Then she suddenly turned to them.

"Where is Ace of Clubs?"

"Majesty," began Ace of Hearts. "He and his Nine and Ten are leading the charge to find Mad March. Nine and Ten of Clubs worked with Mad March for a short time, so Ace of Clubs is hoping they can help him find some places the Mad March might be within the city."

"Indeed," she replied. She sighed deeply. "Fine. You may go and continue your search but I want Mad March brought to me alive!"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied in unison.

"And tell the King to come here." She turned toward her court and demanded they leave her alone. She had private matters with the King. First, not telling her about the murder and March missing. Second, the Duchess. Why was he visiting the Duchess?


	5. Chapter 5

Doormouse normally would nod off at the podium, as listening to the humdrum of people bartering and arguing over various teas got old quickly. But something kept telling her there was trouble. She kept looking over her shoulder, down the hall to Hatter's office.

"Is everything okay?" Nine asked.

Dormy shook her head. "I don't know." She looked around, noticing all of the eyes in the crowd watching. The suits' spies, no doubt. "As if it isn't bad enough what's going on, we got spies everywhere."

Nine nodded. "Is that all?"

"No. Something else is nagging at me." She looked back at Hatter's office again. "I'm going to check on Hatter." She stepped down from the podium, then turned to look at Nine. "You comin'?"

Nine sighed deeply and followed her down the hall. He also had that nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach but had hoped it was just because of what had happened as opposed to what might be happening under their noses. Doormouse pulled out the keys to the tea shop and Hatter's office and began to unlock and open the door. She was right. Something was very wrong! She almost cried when she saw Hatter's office. The desk was overturned, grass torn up, clothes strewn about. But worst of all – no Hatter.

"Oh dear!" Nine said, pulling out his phone to call Ace of Clubs. "This isn't good at all." While Nine was making his call and alerting Ace, Dormy just stood in that one spot, looking around and thinking to herself, 'What if I had come back here sooner? Could I have saved him?'

She walked to a patch of dirt where Hatter's beloved grass had been growing. She picked up a nearby clump of grass and tried to put it back, patting it out and pressing it into the dirt. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't realize how much Hatter meant to her but in this world of distrust and lies and spies, friends are few and far between. She wished she could bring him in more with the Resistance. But she had been ordered to only keep an eye on him, not engage him. She'd been acting as his employee at the tea shop for so long but she knew that deep down, Hatter was a good guy, longing for the freedom that the Resistance kept trying to win. Could you blame a guy for trying to make a little fortune for himself? Especially, considering he tended to bring food and other supplies to the library for the refugees. He had a heart for them and Dormy knew it.

She wiped her eyes and stood up, walking to his closet and picking up his collection of coats, jackets and his hats. Nine walked up to her and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Ace doesn't want anything messed with. He and Ten are on their way over and they need to see this place as it is." Nine could feel the hurt permeating off Doormouse and he felt rotten for her. "Please, I think we need to go back to the front and keep the tea shop 'business as usual'". She nodded and slowly made her way to the front and back up to the podium. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. It would do Wonderland no good to see her crying now.

Within a few minutes, Ace and Ten walked into the tea shop and Nine led them back to Hatter's office. "It would appear," Nine began, "that Hatter may have been dragged into this involuntarily."

"Perhaps," Ace replied. The three Clubs walked around the room, finding what evidence they could to determine what had happened. Ten found the back door of the office unlocked and opened it. Ace and Nine looked up and joined Ten at the threshold. Ace shook his head and pursed his lips.

"They could be anywhere by now," Ten said. They saw the vast, soulless city stretched out before them. With no trace outside the door which direction they may have gone, there was nothing leading them to any more answers than they already had. In fact, they just had more questions.

Doormouse entered the office suddenly and began trying to relay a message to Ace but couldn't seem to get it out. She stopped, held up one finger, took a deep breath and tried again.

"One of the tea shop patrons mentioned he saw Hatter heading towards White Rabbit."

"Did you let on there was trouble with him?" Ace asked as he approached her in that menacing way.

"N-no. Of course not. It was just a casual mention. Ya know, 'Hey, Dormy! Saw Hatter out and about today-"

"Okay!" Ace shouted raising his hand to Doormouse. He looked back at Nine and Ten and signaled for them to follow him. Ace pulled his phone out and began calling various suits and spies for them to keep a look out for Hatter and Mad March between the tea shop and White Rabbit. It was clear now that March was going to try and cross to the other world, the oyster world, to escape his fate. What wasn't clear was Hatter's role and if he was a willing participant or not.

After the Clubs left, half the tea house emptied. Spies for the suits. Knowing that Hatter was now missing too, they had no need to watch the tea shop. Dormy stood just inside the hall and Rat Catcher leaned over and whispered, "You think they'll stop them?"

"I don't know, Ratty," she replied. "I hope so. For Hatter's sake, I truly hope so."

"You think he's innocent?"

"Yeah, I do." She retreated back to Hatter's office to clean up.


	6. Chapter 6

The King walked through the Casino, accompanied by One of Diamonds. This was not going to be a good conversation. He had been summoned by the three Aces. They warned him of what they knew she knew, and the King knew he needed to have himself covered.

"Just listen in and bare witness to whatever we talk about. I know this is going to get ugly." One nodded in obedience.

"Please be careful, Majesty," he said concerned as he put his earpiece in and planted a small microphone under the King's lapel.

"Thanks." The King entered the throne room and tried to smile and embrace the Queen.

She turned curtly and spat out, "What is going on? Why haven't you told me any of this?"

"My dear," he began. "I didn't see the need to burden you with this. I know you don't like having to experience negative feelings and I'm only trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Winston! I want my Mad March back. And I want him in one piece!"

"My peach, the Duchess expects justice..." he tried to explain but was cut off.

"Duchess doesn't run the show! I need Mad March to try and find out where the Resistance and its leaders are. If Duchess does anything to topple Marchy's mission then I'll have her head. I should have it anyway as I'm told you visit her in her room unattended." The King stared on at the Queen, watching her in her rage. He wasn't sure he could keep this situation balanced, no matter what he did.

"I stopped by a little while ago to check on her. She has lost her only brother."

"She is marrying a prince, so what should she care? If I don't have Mad March to finish off the Resistance then she won't be able to marry a prince, then will she? There won't be a Kingdom, will there? She'll be stuck having to make her own way instead of having this kingdom handed to her on a silver platter."

Outside the throne room, One of Diamonds took the ear piece out of his ear. He'd heard enough. He headed to Duchess's room. Clearly Two of Diamond's death meant nothing to the Queen and Duchess had a right to know.

The King started, "Yes, you're right. We are still trying to locate Mad March and I will bring him to you when we find him."

"I have put a new agent in charge of White Rabbit and he is taking forces to the other world to look for him. I know my Marchy well." The King just looked at her, unsure what to say next. She shot him a glance back. "Get out of my sight, Winston! I don't want to see you until Mad March is standing next to you!" His heart broken, he walked out of the throne room. He saw One was no longer standing there. There is only one place he could've gone. Surely, Duchess would know soon. He couldn't see anyway of stopping all of the events unfolding before him.

He hurried to Duchess's room but she was already gone.

Back in Jack's room, Jack was holding Duchess. He knew she was really just another spy but upon hearing about her brother, he was sad for her. "What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"Mad March happened to him."

Jack lifted her chin so they met eyes. "Where is he now?" 

"No one knows. He's missing." Jack started to call the King but Duchess stopped him. "Jack, I have to tell you something. I'm not proud of myself but it's time you knew." They walked over to his chaise and sat down.

"Jack our engagement is a sham."

"I know," he said. That stung her a bit but she deserved it.

"There's more. I've been putting various teas in your drinks and your food, trying to help keep you here and out of the game."

"What do you mean?" he asked starting to feel agitated.

"Those miserable moments of despair and longing and hopelessness, well, those were caused by teas I put in your food and drinks. The Queen has Carpenter keep out a few negative teas, just for this purpose : Apathy, Despair, Hopelessness..."

"You're joking, right? I mean, you can't have really... really poisoned me, could you have?" 

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's true."

Jack stood up and began pacing. Why should he be surprised at this? His mother would stop at nothing to maintain her power. Perhaps he just never thought Duchess would stoop to this level.

"And now she's demanding Mad March's safe return." Duchess arose and walked over to Jack, placing her hand on his shoulder and turning him to her. "Jack, if she is capable of continuing to let Mad March run amok like this, then whose to say you won't be next."

He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I'm sorry, my dear. But I can't say anything else to you." He turned and left his room, leaving her behind.

Duchess sat back down on the chaise, looking out the window. Off in the distance she could see the city. What an eyesore. She realized now that she may have set things into motion that would end the Queen's reign, but also throw herself and others into poverty. No matter. Whatever was going to happen now had to happen to stop the Queen and her insatiable March. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the King call to her. She jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I called for you at the door."

"No, Majesty. I'm sorry."

"Jack's gone then, eh?"

"Yes. He's gone." She returned her gaze back out the window. The King nodded and left the room.

Back in the city, Jack followed the carefully and secretly marked path to the hiding place for the Resistance's true leader. It wasn't Dodo at the library. There was a man, a rumor, a whisper on the lips of all in Wonderland, even in the Queen's court. A man called Caterpillar had started a hospital for refugees and inmates alike. The teas were driving people in Wonderland completely mad and causing some of them to behave as criminals, doing unconscionable things to get there hands on their next fix. Some, once they had their high would also act in vile ways, being violent and controlling, stealing because they felt invincible and whatnot. So while Caterpillar felt a jail was needed, it was needed with mercy and help intertwined. It pained him to see his people suffering so much.

Once inside the hospital, Jack followed the secretary's instructions on how to see Caterpillar. He climbed the stairs to the third floor, then down the hall to the downward stairs, half a floor down to a sanctuary Caterpillar had built for himself. A little boat suspended in water, but surrounded by his books and his thoughts, he could find a moment of happiness when not tending to the inmates.

"Come in, Jack," came the Caterpillar's voice from behind the stacks of books on his boat.

Jack walked around the pool to the side of the boat and saw Caterpillar. "Mad March is on the loose."

"So I've heard, Jack. What do you think we should do about it?"

"I don't know, Caterpillar. Duchess has confessed to poisoning me with negative teas to keep me in line. I can't go back to the Casino now."

Caterpillar took a puff of smoke and slowly blew it out. "Think, Jack. The answer is inside of you."

Jack sat on the side of the pool and watched his reflection in the water, dancing and breaking up and dancing some more. "We have to stop the teas."

"How? What would need to happen to stop them?"

"Well, the looking glass would have to be put out of commission. But there's the rabbit hole. If my mother found out about that..."

"There's another way."

Jack looked up at Caterpillar. "How?"

"Carpenter."

"The lead scientist," Jack said aloud, but more to himself. "He is behind the teas, making them, the distilleries, the kidnappings..."

"He's an oyster, Jack." Jack looked at him stunned as he told him a story of an intelligent man, his family, and his kidnapping and brainwashing. Finally, came Caterpillar's final instructions. "Take the ring. Go find his family. Wake Carpenter up and you just may save Wonderland, Prince Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

Hatter walked only one step ahead of Mad March. The gun digging in his back hurt, but not as much as the searing pain in his already scarred heart for what March was doing to him. Hatter felt so defeated and didn't know what to do. He knew for sure that March would end him if he didn't comply, but was it worth betraying all those he's spent years trying to help? They were heading towards White Rabbit. Mad March was looking for an escape. He felt he could find a way to hide there. But they would still be looking for him, Hatter was sure of that. Not to mention, March's tendency towards criminal acts would surely not earn him anything but a prison cell on the other side anyway. Perhaps it was best to help him cross through the looking glass. It may mean Wonderland would be rid of him forever.

"Wait," Mad March said. "Sit down for a moment."

"What the hell for? Don't you want to get out of here, out of Wonderland?" Hatter said sitting on the sidewalk and looking into the water canal.

"You suddenly ready to be rid of me, Hatsy?"

"Uh, yes. Considering you have betrayed me... us. I lost my brother and friend long ago." Hatter looked March directly into his eyes, those black eyes that he was sorry he ever trusted to start with. He shook his head and looked back into the water.

"Ya know, Hatsy. If you had joined with me then we'd have it made."

"You mean we'd both be running from Wonderland."

"I sometimes wish I could've stayed and run the tea shop with you."

"Why didn't you?" Hatter asked blankly. He was beginning to feel numb. Numb was better than hate. If you hate someone, then you still have feeling for them. But if you are numb to them, then you can't be hurt by them anymore. Well, not emotionally anyway.

"The Queen liked my... other... skills better. Besides, I think you were destined to have your hands dipped in the Resistance."

Hatter remained silent. He was only half listening to Mad March at this point. He watched the water and gazed at his own face, breaking in the ripples and reforming over and over again. What was he doing with his life? Should he care? Wonderland, he felt, would forever be stuck in this cycle. There would never be real peace. He would spend the rest of his life, working for the suits, selling their poison but then turning around and trying to help the few that ran. Why was he doing it? Was he trying to settle his conscience or did he really care after all? Was there any hope at all?

"Hatter, are you listening to me?" Mad March interrupted Hatter's self reflection.

"No, not really." Hatter felt the jab of the gun in his back again.

"Get up," March demanded. "I was trying to tell you I wish things had been different and that we could've saved our brotherhood but you don't even care, do you?"

"No." Hatter was just so blank to March. It infuriated him even more.

Hatter took one more look in the canal, but something caught his eye in the reflection. Three figures about two floors higher than they. Dressed in black. Must be suits. He smiled but only in his mind. He looked back at March, with his lips pursed.

"So," Hatter said. "Onward?" The second jab in his back told him yes. "Ow!" Hatter turned and walked forward in compliance. Hopefully, the suits now following them would stop them soon.

Sure enough, Ace of Clubs and his Ten and Nine were following them and planning to stop them. They had watched Hatter and Mad March rest and saw March waving a gun at Hatter. They had received a call from One of Diamonds a few moments ago and they knew now that the Queen wanted March back alive. They were infuriated that this woman would do this to them. March had crossed a line to them – he murdered a suit. And the Duchess's brother no less. They would not let him escape his fate this time. They would just have to be sure that the Queen didn't know how it went down.

Meanwhile, Agent White wasted no time in getting to White Rabbit and preparing his forces to look for March on the other side. He wanted to win the Queen over by being successful in this quest. Surely this would secure his future and he wouldn't have to worry about loosing his head. As he and a group of White Rabbit agents and suits walked down from their debriefing to the looking glass, they were confronted by Jack.

"Jack, how do you do?" Agent White asked, not sure what to think of Jack's presence.

"I'm fine. I am to join you in your search on the other side."

"I've not heard word of this."

"Do you really want to call my mother and ask her?"

Agent White thought about that question. He furrowed his brow at Jack then nodded. "Very well."

Agent White and the group headed through the mirror, but when it came Jack's turn, he struck one of the men stationed at the mirror and knocked him out. The second man at the mirror jumped on him but Jack threw him to the ground and stuck him out. He grabbed the ring from the starter and put it securely in its box, then in his inside jacket pocket. He looked around behind him to see if anyone saw and when he didn't see anyone, he stepped through the looking glass.

But someone had been watching and they jumped through the mirror to inform Agent White of this event. Jack had slipped away from the White Rabbit force on the other side and disappeared into the night. Agent White's informant told him about Jack taking the ring. With much rage, he changed his game plan. If the Queen knew he had let Jack and the ring slip away, surely he'd loose his head.

"We're going to need more oysters. I'll try to find Jack and the ring, the rest of you get more people to take back before the mirror shuts down."

"What about Mad March, sir?" a suit asked.

"If he's here, it won't be long before he messes up here as well. With so many people here, there are even less places to hide. Let the oysters have him."

"Yes, sir."

"Go back and inform the King of this." The informant nodded and stepped once again through the mirror. He hoped he wouldn't be sent back through again. So many trips in such a short time was making him ill.

When he got back to Wonderland, the two men Jack had struck out were rousing. They started to take in what had just happened. One of them saw the empty starter and panicked. The informant explained briefly what had happened with Jack and instructed them to not let anyone else through the looking glass.

He left White Rabbit and headed for the Casino to tell the King of Jack's betrayal.

Hatter and March watched this informant leaving White Rabbit. Hatter wondered how long before the suits following them would intervene. They still had a bit of a walk to the crosswalk that connected the sidewalk they were on to the sidewalk that led to the door of White Rabbit. The gun kept hitting his spine the wrong way and he was beyond irritated. He was having a hard time not acting out but he knew trying to turn and punch March now would only end in him being shot. 'I need to wear my body armor if I live through this,' he thought to himself.

"Do you mind? You keep jabbing that thing into my spine and I won't be of any use to you at all."

"Quiet, Hatsy. We're almost there. You take out anyone in my way of the looking glass with that right hook of yours and I'll be out of your life forever."

Hatter saw some shadows on the ground coming from in between buildings just a few steps in front of them.

"Ya know what, Mad March?"

"What?"

"I don't think so!" Hatter ducked just as Ace swung his arm out, catching March in the throat. He stumbled to back and took aim at Ace. Just as he pulled the trigger, Hatter swung his leg knocking March's knees out from under him and Ace tried to move out of the way. The bullet caught him cross his cheek, leaving only a small scratch. Ten and Nine came out from behind Ace and pinned March to the ground. Hatter grabbed his gun and handed it to Ace, who turned it on March.

Ten and Nine had him by the arms and brought him to his feet. Ace wiped the wound on his face and said to March, "You need to come with us. Now!"

March looked at them. It was over. He did not want to face the executioner, although none of the suits there were about to reveal that the Queen was going to pardon him. He sighed heavily and Ten and Nine let go of his arms.

"Ya know what, Hatter?" March asked.

"What?"

"I don't think so either." In one last attempt at revenge at Hatter, March lunged at him. Ace shot and struck March but it didn't bring him down. He and Hatter fell against the building and then Hatter threw him off of him. March flew through a glass door and... well... the breaking glass suddenly became his executioner. Hatter breathed in heavy heaves and Ten put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was over. Well, at least this chapter was.

Ace, Ten and Nine returned with what was left of March telling her that he tried to kill them, though they tried to pardon him. They knew Hatter would never tell that there was no pardon offered him. He had been held captive by Mad March and was expected to help him no matter what, even if it meant his own death. The Queen ordered Mad March's remains be taken to Carpenter and Walrus and for him to be brought back alive as soon as possible.

News buzzed about Jack's sudden disappearance with the ring, though the true reason for it was unknown. It was assumed his coming marriage shook him and he wanted to explore before settling down with Duchess. Duchess kept her mouth shut about telling Jack the truth, as did the King. He wasn't about turn himself or the Duchess in. And the wild card, Mad March, was finally ended. He was the joker of the Casino and no one ever knew what he was truly up to. Most, if not all (except the Queen), were glad to be rid of him.

And Hatter. Hatter returned to the tea shop.

"Hatter!" Dormy exclaimed when he walked in, disturbing the customers.

"Hello, Dormy. How's the shop?"

"Just fine, Hatter." She followed him down the hall to his office. He smiled when he walked in, seeing that the mess March left behind was cleaned up. Even the grass sod had been put back into place. He looked back at Dormy and smiled.

"I knew you'd be back," she said. "I knew you'd stop him. I knew he could never stop you."

"Thanks, Dormy."

"What did happen to Mad March?" she asked.

Hatter paused for a moment. Then he said, "He lost his head while trying to get away." He left out every single detail. Nothing else was needed to be known.

She nodded and went back down the hall. Hatter would need some time alone. He cleaned himself up a bit and put on some fresh clothes, including a bulletproof vest. He fiddled with his hats until he found one he liked.

He went to his shelf with his personal stock of teas and looked them over. What should he drink? He picked up a jar containing a golden colored liquid and poured a cup. He sat back in his favorite chair and began sipping on this sweet tea. It warmed him as is went down his tired throat. He smiled to himself and continued to enjoy this tea.

Suddenly a knock came at his door,

"Who is it?" Hatter called out.

"It's Ratty, Hatter. I got something real important to tell you! Please let me in! You won't believe who I've found!"

"Really?" Hatter turned back to the bottle of golden liquid he had poured into his cup. That simple, four letter word said it all – Hope.


End file.
